Trading
War of the Wilds features an intensive trading program that took weeks to think about and add to the coding of the game. (Yes, we use coding on an alternate website that we grab specifications from in order to alter your gameplay experience, it's not just a bunch of random glop that we come up with off of the top of our head). Trading is influenced by current events. For instance, if you're taking a break from the merciless killing and the storyline, wanting to make a nice bit of extra cash, you could purchase some supplies, purchase a wagon (or a couple thousand), and set off for towns, cities, and regions to trade with. All trade that you take place in impacts the game. For instance, if a town was recently damaged in a conflict, being a riot, war, or any miscellaneous activity which requires rebuilding, the town would have an increased demand and want for building supplies, such as stone, iron, wood, etc. Trading with the towns for an increased demand, would, of course, give a major boost for the price for those building supplies you receive. If you trade with a peaceful town that has no need for rebuilding, then of course the prices for building supplies would be lower there. But, random events such as intensive building projects would warrant the need for additional building supplies as well, but you wouldn't really know about the increased need until you got there. You would know of a town caught in open warfare, as everyone would know that hasn't been sleeping for the entire week, so you would know where to go to sell these supplies. Trading also impacts the market economy. For instance, if a town has an abundance of Liquor, then you could purchase the Liquor for a cheap price and sell them something they have a small amount of. A good instance of this being, if a town's harvest came in short this year and they need more food, you could buy the Liquor from them that they have in abundance and sell them the food. Of course the more food you sell them, then the lower the profit will be, since they already would have all the food they would need for one shipment. Profit decrease and increase rate depends on just how bad the event is. It could be that they have only a little less grain in the silos for the harvest and require just a few sacks more, or perhaps it was a hellish winter and they need all of the food they could get. If you buy a lot of supplies in abundance, then of course the price for those supplies would start to go up. Prices in the game extend it's reach past just one person. The prices, economy, world standing, and everything else that needs to be determined for trading would be the same for everybody. So for instance if you went to Davidson County in North Carolina and purchased the majority of the Dyes they had, and another player went to Davidson County to purchase Dyes, then the price will have risen sharply, and the player would have to go to a different town. Towns do restock, however, so it's always handy to check back from time to time with a town you recently bought supplies from for a cheap price, as the event could still keep going (In this instance we'll use a bountiful harvest, making farmed foods much cheaper), so when you come back the next time, they'll still have a surplus. Towns also have a stockpile capacity as well, but NPCs will trade out supplies from time to time. So if you want to sell something to a town trader, hoping that since the capacity is full that you can come back and get it later, chances are whatever you sold to that trader, they've already left to another town to sell it, or someone else has taken it off of their hands. If you want to keep a treasured item in a specific towns stockpile, you'll have to consult a pawn shop, if they have one.